Punto di vista legislativo
Punto di vista legislativo SITUAZIONE MONDIALE Questa mappa mostra il motivo della pratica dell'aborto in tutto il mondo. 1) Salvare la vita della donna (colore rosso). I paesi citati sono: Messico, Brasile, Stati americani centrali. Medioriente, molti stati africani, Indonesia, Filippine. 2) Preservare la salute fisica (colore bordeaux). I paesi citati sono: Argentina, Bolivia, Perù, alcuni stati africani, Corea del Sud, Arabia Saudita, Pakistan, Polonia. 3) Preservare la salute mentale (colore giallo). I paesi sono Colombia, Algeria, Spagna, Israele, Tailandia, Nuova Zelanda. 4) Contesti socio-economici (colore azzurro). I paesi sono Inghilterra, Irlanda, Finlandia, India, Australia, Giappone. 5) Senza restrizioni per nessun motivo (colore verde). I paesi sono USA, Canada, quasi tutta l'Europa, Russia, Cina, Sud Africa. SITUAZIONE GOVERNO CINESE E ITALIANO A CONFRONTO Ancora oggi, nel 2013, fra le tante libertà in Cina, non è consentito ai genitori di avere il numero desiderato di figli. Così come per sposarsi, per avere al mondo un figlio è obbligatorio avere una licenza speciale emessa dal governo. Per questo motivo, la legge sulla pianificazione familiare causa decine di migliaia di sterilizzazioni e aborti forzati all’anno. Il Governo cinese si "vanta" infatti di aver “evitato”, dall'introduzione della politica del figlio unico nel 1979, ben 400 milioni di nascite. Esistono molti casi di donne che sono sottoposte ad aborto forzato per aver portato avanti una gravidanza senza avere il permesso, nonostante attendessero il loro primo figlio. La legge cinese prevede anche eccezioni. Per esempio coppie di contadini che hanno avuto una bambina, possono tentare di avere un secondogenito maschio. I ricchi e i burocrati del partito possono permettersi, pagando però multe salatissime, di avere più di un figlio. A fronte di tutto ciò, ogni anno migliaia di donne cinesi decidono di andare a partorire negli USA, aiutate da agenzie specializzate. Inoltre due genitori, se entrambi figli unici, possono spesso avere un secondo figlio. Per quanto riguarda l'Italia, lo Stato garantisce il diritto alla procreazione cosciente e responsabile, riconosce il valore sociale della maternità e tutela la vita umana dal suo inizio. L’interruzione volontaria della gravidanza, di cui alla presente legge, non è mezzo per il controllo delle nascite. Lo Stato, le regioni e gli enti locali, nell’ambito delle proprie funzioni e competenze, promuovono e sviluppano i servizi socio-sanitari, nonché altre iniziative necessarie per evitare che lo aborto sia usato ai fini della limitazione delle nascite. I consultori familiari assistono la donna in stato di gravidanza: a) informandola sui diritti a lei spettanti in base alla legislazione statale e regionale, e sui servizi sociali, sanitari e assistenziali concretamente offerti dalle strutture operanti nel territorio; b) informandola sulle modalità idonee a ottenere il rispetto delle norme della legislazione sul lavoro a tutela della gestante; c) attuando direttamente o proponendo all'ente locale competente o alle strutture sociali operanti nel territorio speciali interventi, quando la gravidanza o la maternità creino problemi per risolvere i quali risultino inadeguati i normali interventi; d)contribuendo a far superare le cause che potrebbero indurre la donna all’interruzione della gravidanza. La somministrazione su prescrizione medica, nelle strutture sanitarie e nei consultori, dei mezzi necessari per conseguire le finalità liberamente scelte in ordine alla procreazione responsabile è consentita anche ai minori. Slogan a favore della politica del figlio unico in Cina: Alcuni recitano: Your home will be destroyed and your cows taken away if you dont abort. “La tua casa sarà distrutta e le tue mucche portate via se non pratichi l’aborto“ Dopo il terremoto del 2008, il regime ha concesso alcune eccezioni per le famiglie vittime della catastrofe: 1) se è morto il figlio unico nel terremoto, la famiglia è autorizzata ad averne un altro; 2) se la moglie è stata sterilizzata, il partito invierà un medico per cercare di invertire e annullare la sterilizzazione; 3) se il figlio «legale» è morto e la coppia aveva un secondo figlio «illegale», quest’ultimo potrà diventare «legale». Queste «concessioni» rappresentano anche un’ ennesima conferma di una serie di fatti. 1) Le coppie cinesi devono avere un permesso ufficiale per avere figli. 2) Il regime cinese attua le sterilizzazioni e gli aborti forzati. Si è creata una popolazione di milioni di «bambini illegali», che non esiste ufficialmente, a cui non sarà permesso di andare a scuola, sposarsi o lavorare e, quindi, sarà senza futuro. Persone che si sono battute contro gli aborti forzati sono in prigione. Le autorità hanno sempre cercato di presentare la politica del figlio unico come una pratica volontaria della popolazione, negando di forzare le donne ad abortire o ad essere sterilizzate. La politica del figlio unico causa altre violazioni dei diritti umani e gravi problemi sociali: eccidio di bambine, traffico delle donne e schiavitù sessuale, suicidio delle donne, furti di bambini, adolescenti senza esistenza legale, problemi di salute per le donne, bambini abbandonati, rivolte popolari e violenze, discriminazione delle minoranze e l’invecchiamento della popolazione. Per l’interruzione volontaria della gravidanza entro i primi novanta giorni, la donna che accusi circostanze per le quali la prosecuzione della gravidanza, il parto o la maternità comporterebbero un serio pericolo per la sua salute fisica o psichica, in relazione o al suo stato di salute, o alle sue condizioni economiche, o sociali o familiari, o alle circostanze in cui è avvenuto il concepimento, o a previsioni di anomalie o malformazioni del concepito, si rivolge ad un consultorio pubblico istituito o a una struttura sociosanitaria a ciò abilitata dalla regione, o a un medico di sua fiducia Purtroppo, molti in Occidente pensano che in Cina vi siano troppi abitanti e che una riduzione delle nascite, anche se praticata in modo crudele, sia necessaria, perché si vuol far credere che le risorse naturali del mondo siano limitate e sia permesso solo lo sviluppo sostenibile. http://www.laogai.it/la-politica-del-figlio-unico-in-cina/ http://www.vitadidonna.it/aborto/legge/la-legge-194-sull-aborto.html